Mold
by skulls-surround-suns
Summary: In which Will is bad at excuses and Nico can't even.


Nico didn't feel like going to breakfast this morning. He was tired and not very hungry and to be honest, he was suffering from a Tokyo Ghoul hangover. So when he woke up at 12 in the afternoon and played Unravel on repeat, all he really wanted was some time alone. He most certainly didn't want a certain someone to appear from inside of his air vents.

Nico was lying on his bed staring at the walls when the low sound of echoey cursing came from the other side of the room. Nico blinked and snapped himself out of his reverie and looked over at his wall. Thankfully it was no longer black and covered in skulls and torches, but instead was grey with ikea lamps. He had taken some time to remodel last week with the help of Jason and Will Solace(in return for helping at the infirmary).

"Shit! Holy mother of Zeus! Fuck!"

Nico walked over to the wall and assessed the situation. Maybe some Hecate kid was pulling a trick on him, or Jason decided to be a little too protective by hiding in his walls. Nico then decided that the sound was coming from the air vent at the top of the wall near the ceiling. Instead of children of Hecate, Jason or any other possible outcome, when Nico looked into the air duct, he was met with the clear blue eyes, tanned freckled skin, and shaggy blond hair of Will Solace.

"WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK!"

Nico glared at Will as Will impishly looked back at him. Nico realized that he must have been staring at the other boy's eyes for a bit too long when he saw the slight blush that had spread across Will's face.

"Why are you in my air vent?!" Nico demanded as Will shamefully broke eye contact. Nico was slightly disappointed by this, but then chastised himself for feeling disappointed.

Ok, ok. So Nico liked Will. It was a simple, stupid crush. He just liked the way that Will accepted him right away, his bad jokes whenever the time arose. His soft, blond hair that fell around his face in wavy locks that Nico just wanted to run his fingers through. His beautiful blue eyes that Nico had to try hard not to get lost in and the small freckles that dotted his face. Nico just wanted to lean over and kiss eac- _NO!_ Nico mentally slapped himself. _'This is not the time to be focusing on such things!'_

"-mold that could be bad for people so I was just -um- inspecting...the mold!" Will said. Nico blushed, embarrassed that he had been thinking of kissing Will instead of listening to him. "But, on the topic of you;how are you doing? I noticed you were not at breakfast today."

"I, um..." Nico stated eloquently. _What was he supposed to say? 'This person, well not completely, a person-half ghoul who doesn't actually exist whom I greatly care for was just tortured and I found out the tragic backstory of how his mother died, has changed from the sweet person he was to this monster and I am too emotionally compromised right now to do unimportant things like eat and sleep.' No, that would make him sound like a total geek which was not ideal for him._

 _"_ Can you please get out of my air vent?" Nico congratulated himself for the nice save.

Unfortunately this was easier said than done as was soon proved when Will exclaimed that he was stuck. To help him out of this current predicament, Will told Nico to grab his outstretched arms and pull him out. Nico grabbed a stool and firmly took hold of Will's hands (with a small blush on his face) and tugged- _hard_. Apparently this was not hard enough as Will did not move an inch. Nico took hold of Wills arms once again and yanked as hard as he could. Nico seemed to have underestimated his strength because Will was free, but they both went flying off of the chair and onto the ground.

This proved to be a problem, especially for Nico's pride because Will landed right on top of him. Too bad this was not some movie where Will would look down at Nico before leaning down into the long awaited kiss. Instead, the only thing Nico would be kissing is the floor as he just fell face first on it. No this was not a movie because Will roughly landed on Nico, making Nico emit a small squeaking noise that he was not proud of, and Nico landed face down squished in between his crush, the star of his best fantasies(yes, some of them did take place on this floor) and a hard place.

Will repeatedly apologised as he tried to get off of Nico, successfully failing when Nico rolled over and the hand he was using to push himself up slipped on one of the later Attack on Titan books, one of the many mangas littered on Nico's floor. At this point, Will was hovering over Nico, both of them staring into each other's eyes, and both of their faces slowly getting redder and redder. Nico imagined sitting up slightly until his lips met Will's. Instead, Nico slowly backed away. Nico wouldn't act on one of his little whims. He was **not** impulsive and willpower was his middle name.

Will helped himself up and held out his hand for Nico. Nico grasped Will's hand and stood up.

"Are you ok?" Will asked.

"I'm fine."Nico replied drily.

"Good, 'cause I worry about you di Angelo. I don't want you turning into shadow on me or getting injured."

Nico nodded. " I don't want you to turn into shadow either."

 _Oh no! He is such an idiot. Will turning into shadow? He's the bloody son of Apollo for crying out loud! Is that even possible?_

Nico was still nodding when he realized what he said. He took his hand away from Will's ( _oh gods! He was still holding his hand?)_ to manually stop his nodding. _Oh god, I am dying of embarrassment right now. Can't I just melt into a big pile of twizzlers? This is possibly the most embarrassing thing that has happened in my whole entire life._

Will cocked an eyebrow at him. "I could go if you want...but you should really eat, I think there may be some leftovers from lunch. I could walk you over...er...if you want."

Nico smiled and nodded his head. He started walking towards the exit of his cabin. Will caught the memo and sped up to match Nico's pace. Nico looked over at Will, smiling awkwardly with his golden hair almost glowing and his bright blue eyes shining. Nico stared at Will all the way until

he walked into the door.

Will's laughter carried through the room as Nico sighed. _This day just keeps getting better and better._ Will chuckles and Nico took the moment to gently gaze at Will. He felt a slight twist in his gut and the skeletal butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as he realized something.

He mcfuckin loved Will fucking Solace.

So maybe Nico was a bit impulsive, and maybe his middle name was not willpower because at that moment, Nico grabbed the front of Will's shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Nico wrapped his arms around Will and ran his hand through his hair(it really is as soft as it seems) and drew him closer. Nico kissed Will with everything he had and Nico's heart jump started and his veins felt like fire and so he barely noticed when Will's arms wrapped around his torso.

Nico pulled away, eyes wide, about to stutter out an apology when Will pulled him back in to engage in another kiss, though this time slightly more passionate as the didn't hold anything back. Nico sighed into the kiss before pulling away.

"What about the dangerous mold?" He questioned.

Will's face was red and his eyes slightly dazed as he looked at Nico. "The what?"

Nico laughed as Will pulled him into another kiss.

Let's just say that neither Nico nor Will were able to get to lunch that day.


End file.
